


Eagle Under Mask

by uvauvb



Series: Eagle Under Mask [1]
Category: WWII - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nazi Germany, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvauvb/pseuds/uvauvb
Summary: This is a young Nazi German noble officers from the military chaebol family，with  fever and revenge for the war to the battlefield. In the war, he goes from fanaticism to confusion, and there is a complicated story full of love and hatred,  between an American lieutenant who also came from an elite military academy, a young gestapo, and a jewish youth who hides his identity.
Series: Eagle Under Mask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680307
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Major Smith is very upset today.  
Just now, the logistics department of Army Air Corps approached him with an indignant complaint about the loss of a second carton of eggs this month -- fresh ones!  
In fact, even if his colleagues in training base didn't complain today, Smith could suppose from the disgusted faces of the bomber boys as he walked past the ringlike taxitrack at the end of #31 runway this morning.  
Major Smith understand them, being called up at 3:00 before dawn, and then, without a single fresh egg in breakfast, rushing straight at 2,500 anti-aircraft guns of German... Fighting a horde of Mercedes schmidt warplanes on the way home while enduring flatulence of the combination of stale food and air pressure. It's mercy faces of these young men, back alive.  
Just few minutes ago, a British officer had visited General, with a long time talking behind the shut door. As soon as the British bureaucrat's leaving, General called Major Smith in and gave him an order, utmost seriously, that not a piece of feathers or claws of pheasant must be found in the kitchen waste of the Army Air Force Base from now on! BTW, this sort of pheasant can only be found in the royal hunt. And, if he cannot get rid of the pheasant feathers, he must get rid of the visiting from the British authorities on the matter. In addition, if there is any one piece found in the kitchen waste, an detective team named PFI, the Pheasant Feather Incident, will be set up immediately, under the lead of Major Smith.  
On the way back to his office, he signed for a classified document containing very important military information, all bad news. Nylon stocking, a key strategic item, are now up to $5 a pair on the domestic black market in USA. Several boxes of American pork are mysterious missing at the arrival in British ports again. Above all, the worst part is the pictures of some beautiful girls, coming to cheer up tomorrow.  
The price rising of stocking can be statistically analyzed. The loss of canned pork can be measured. The incidents of pheasant feathers and eggs can be detectived. Among the piles of bad news, the most headache is the arrival of those beauties. Their visiting just lead to a variety of bizarre disruptions everytime.  
Major Smith felt it necessary to begin preparing a report on the confusion caused on the base for some reason, leaving the time, place, and course blank, while other euphemism for the aftermath could be added or deleted from previous reports. So he got himself a cup of coffee and sat down to put the finishing touches on the mess that hadn’t yet erupted. He was barely halfway through the report when it was interrupted by a deafening roar outside the window, the familiar roar of a fighter jet in low flight.  
Outside the window, an American fighter jet was engaged in an audacious solo performance at low altitude. It was clearly an unauthorized lift-off -- and the base was in shock and disbelief. The fighter made a long circle around the farm and the royal game reserve next to the base, making various gorgeous and dazzling difficult moves, then flew back into the base area, harassing people and causing them to scream as it flew over the base. That seemed to make the pilot even more excited. Later, the plane returned to the headquarters of the Army Air Force, where he disregarded his boss’s face, flying around the headquarters of the office buildings, no stop signs, curious female employees, especially those beautiful girls who just to the base for visiting soldiers are all squeezed to the front of the window and even balcony wants to see actually, the bold pilot in the plane finally saw him looking for the group of girls, after low-flying again he even raised his hand in the port hole to say hello to them when he skipped the terrace where the girls gathered. This action caused the girls to scream with surprise, as if they were meeting a Hollywood star of their choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Major Smith stood on the terrace of his office with his coffee in his hand, watching the boy with a poker face. Even the apparently contemptuous thumbs-up gesture the pilot gave him as the plane skipped over there didn’t make his expression change. Anyway, every time... As long as there is a group of beautiful chicks on the base, that group of "lawless lieutenants" will always be in order to attract the girls eye pattern to do some strange wonderful events. So the bad news of a group of beautiful chick on the base is more disturbing than the loss of a box of military pork. But now he could actually go back and put "Richard" in the report. He also knew that this insolent boy would not receive any decent punishment. Although his officer would swear in Smith’s presence that he would turn lieutenant Richard into “ashes," the colonel would close the door and call the general to praise lieutenant Richard’s "perfect stern attack from the last air battle... No enemy can escape if he bites him in the back." Then the whole thing would be finished by canceling lieutenant Richard’s "48-hour break" and ordering him into action immediately as the punishment. Maybe before the pretty girls in the show had finished, lieutenant Richard would come back and whistle under the stage with his new shot down! After dealing with lieutenant Richard’s mess, major Smith decided to go ahead and handle with the 100 boxes of canned lunch meat that haven’t been delivered to the warehouse, or the boxes will continue to disappear at a visible rate.

However, this is clearly a more difficult problem than dealing with violations flight. Think of it, who wants to carry a dozen boxes of weighty canned meat alone when others watch the beautiful girls dancing on the stage and twisting their buttocks - it is the prelude to provoke mutiny! Under the command of the officer, there will be what a sad fate was palpable for him. Therefore, Major Smith, who was never welcomed by the base, became the best cannon fodder. To borrow a blessing that is popular with cannon fodder during the war-"This must always be done by someone!"


End file.
